Valentine Party
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: Loke asked Lucy to go to the Valentine Party, will things go well? sorry summary sucks. Please review so i can improve my english. thank you so much


Valentine Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, this is just a fan fiction for Valentine's Day. Thank you for authors that gave me some inspiration, and if some parts of the stories are similar to yours, then please forgive me because I got some ideas from reading most loki and lucy fanfics that you all made.

Lucy walked to her room sighing as she thought about the upcoming event that is going to be held this afternoon. Today is Valentine's Day and she needs to find a partner for the "Valentine Party" or else, she will be end up dressed as cupid by the others. She thought about the people who are coming with their partners, Natsu with Lisanna, Gray with Juvia, Alzack with Visca, Elfman with Evergreen, Mira with Fried, Levy with Gazille, and even Happy is going to be there with Charles.

"Princess.." Lucy jumped and looked behind her.

"Lo-Loki, what are you doing here? I didn't call you."

"Well, since it's already time for the party, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Umm, will you go with me to the Valentine Party?"

Lucy thought for a while and compared it with her punishment for being dressed as cupid and agreed. "Fine, I'll go with you, it's much better than being dressed as cupid for not being able to find a partner."

Loki's eyes sparkled, "I'll pick you up in an hour, here's your dress. Don't forget to bring chocolates also."

"Huh? What's the dress and chocolates for?"

"You didn't know about the rules for the party?" asked Loki in utter surprise.

"You only need to find a partner right?"

Loki sighed "Seems they didn't explain all the rules for you, huh? True that you have to find a partner, but the clothes have to also be matching and the girls will have to bring chocolates for the guys while the guys bring flowers to give to their lady."

"What? I didn't know that. I didn't buy chocolates also."

"Well, we still have two more hours until the Party. Why don't we go shopping after you dress up?"

"Okay, wait for a while" Lucy quickly ran to the bathroom to change her clothes. She came out wearing a black long sleeved work clothes with a red necktie and a matching short red skirt, almost the same as what Loki was wearing.

Loki whistled seeing her "It looked better than I imagined it would be. Try these black boots."

Lucy grabbed her whip, keys and purse before heading to the door to try the new boots and go shopping.

After an hour, Loki and Lucy had already bought the necessary items to participate in the party. Since they still have some time, they went to a restaurant to eat lunch before going to the guild. After eating, they quickly went to the guild. The guild was all fired up for the event. Lucy was excited since this was her first time joining the event. She saw everyone wear matching clothing. Suddenly, the lights went out and the only lights are focused in the center where master Makarov is.

"Thank you all for coming to this year's Valentine Party. As you all know the rules, those without a partner, wearing non-matching clothes with their partner or not bringing any gifts for their partners are going to be dressed up as cupid and will be used as the guild's decoration for the whole day without question." He said with a stern voice. "Now go to your respective partners."

Loki just smirked and put one of his hands around Lucy's waist. "Since there are some newbies in the guild, I will explain the prize for the party." Makarov said "The most matching couple for this year will get one million jewels and coupons to get free food in Fairy Tail for a month." The crowd roared. "This year's judge will be me, and the S-class mages, but rest assured, the S-class mages are not allowed to partake in this event."

Lucy gasped "One million jewels? That could cover fourteen's month of rent and I could even buy new clothes with that money." Loki just rolled his eyes.

"You could say this is an intimate match, the couple that looks the cutest together gets to win. Each couple will be sent out one by one to go on a date and the judges will follow you while the others stay and wait in the guild for their turn or something like that, they always change it every year but the rules are still the same." Loki explained.

"Okay, the first to go will be…. Lucy Heartphillia. Lucy, can you please come over here with your partner? We will be seeing if you meet the requirements for the party." Explained Makarov.

Lucy walked to the guild master with Loki on her side. Everyone gasped seeing the infamous playboy with the kind stellar spirit mage. No one in that guild ever thought Lucy would go with him. Makarov was surprised at first, and then proceeded to looking at their appearance. "Okay, you two passed. Now then, you two will be going on dates and everyone in here will be looking at your date wherever you are." He said with a smirk.

Loki just smiled, held Lucy's hand and proceeded to the exit while dodging everyone's if-you-do-anything-to-her-you'll-die glare. Loki then placed a ring on her left finger. The ring had the astrology sign of the Leo. Then, both of them teleported to the spirit world.

"Woow…" Lucy exclaimed.

"First time in the spirit world?" Loki winked.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Lucy replied.

"Well then, let's go to the amusement park shall we?" Loki carried Lucy bridal style and went to the amusement park. He put her down and went to buy tickets for both of them.

"Two tickets please."

"Leo?" Loki's sweat dropped as he saw the man who was in the stall.

"Leo, I've been searching for you." The man said in a girlish tone. "Let's go on a date shall we?"

_Damn it, why of all the days, it has to be this day_ he thought. He forgot that because of his good looks some gays had been trying to woo him some years ago. Loki sweated like crazy and showed a leo pendant right at his face

"Please charge two tickets to this please."

Lucy saw Loki turned pale when he saw the man in the stall, so she walked over there. "Loki is there something wrong?" she asked with a concerned look. The man in the stall looked at her and glared, giving a jealous look at her. He quickly snatched the pendant, scanned it and threw the tickets and the pendant at Loki's face and ran away while crying.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked with a confused tone.

"Long story, I don't want to talk about it right now, it makes me feel sick. Glad you showed up in time. Come on, let's start our date today" he said with a wink.

Loki grabbed her hands and went to a ride. They went all kinds of rides like the roller coaster, the haunted house and many other kinds. The last ride they went to was the ferries wheel. As they sat across each other, Lucy kept looking outside, enjoying the view of the spirit world that was so new to her.

"Lucy.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Said Loki with a serious tone and face.

"Yeah? What is it Loki?"

"I've wanted to tell you ever since you saved me from myself. Ever since you saved me, I've been watching you from the spirit world and I can't seem to get my mind and eyes off you. I think… I think… I fell in love with you. Lucy Heartphilia, will you be my woman?"

Lucy blushed fiercely "I uhh…. To tell you the truth, I… I… I fell in love with you ever since you saved my from those two rogue mages. Every day I started to think about you and I can't stop it."

Loki and Lucy froze in their places blushing until the ride stopped and they were told to get off the ride. Loki took Lucy's hand and guided her outside the ride. After a few steps outside the ride, Loki hugged Lucy tightly.

"I'm glad you feel the same about me Lucy." said Loki while smiling

"Loki?"

Both of them jolted and turn, finding Aries looking at them with Gemi, Mini, Scorpio, Taurus, Aquarius, Virgo and Cancer. Lucy being embarrassed pushed Loki away and blushed.

"What are you doing to Lucy-sama's body Leo?" shouted Taurus who was ready to use his axe.

"Princess, why are you here? Is big brother bothering you princess?" asked Virgo.

"I didn't know that I was in the way of your date, I'm sorry." Said Aries with a concerned face.

"What brings you here, ebi?" asked Cancer.

Aquarius was speechless while her boyfriend, Scorpio was just smiling at the two.

Suddenly Gemi and Mini touched her and transformed to her. "Arrrrggghhh!" shouted Lucy as she saw herself wearing a bikini. _They're going to read my thoughts _Lucy panicked. They giggled knowing their master's secrets but stopped to make sexy poses to Taurus and other spirits, who were having a serious nosebleed. _I'm going to kill those two_ Lucy thought as she glared at them. Gemi and Mini then felt sharp piercing glares and turned around only to find an angry Loki. His glare and face looks as they were saying "I'm going to kill you guys if you don't turn back now". Afraid, they quickly turn back to their original selves and hid behind Aries.

_How dare they show off Lucy's looks to others, but if she were to pose like that in front of him.. _Loki gave out a perverted smile as he thought about her posing like that in front of him. Lucy saw that smile, whacked his head and shouted "Don't think of perverted things in front of me, besides, we're still in the middle of a date, remember?" she quickly regretted saying that, their eyes widened while Scorpio just gave an approving smile and Aquarius fell silent and quite in shock knowing that she was on a date with Loki.

Loki smiled, pulled Lucy closer and said "Great timing, I think I should announce it since they saw us Luce." All the other spirits looked at them with confusion in their eyes. "As of today, Lucy and I are officially dating."

All of their eyes widened in shock, Virgo, the only one that was showing no expression just congratulated them.

"Well, I think we should go back to the guild shall we princess?" Loki then carried her bridal style and teleported back to the guild.

In a flash, they were in front of the guild hall where they had left. The guild fell silent and all eyes were on them. The guild still didn't recover from the shock that the kind spirit mage and the infamous playboy were now officially dating. Levy was the first to recover from the shock, went up to them and congratulated them "Congrats Lu-chan, I'm happy you finally found a boyfriend."

Lucy blushed and remembered that their date was being watched by the others. Everyone clapped their hands, congratulating them. "Uhum, well, that was sweet. Very well, let's continue with the party." Said Makarov with a stern voice.

It all continued until midnight until the judges declared the winner. "The votes are in people, and the winner of the Valentine Party is….. Lucy and Loki!"

The crowd went wild hearing the winners of the party. Both were shoved to the center of the building by the others. "Congratulations on winning the Valentine Party, here is you reward, one million jewels and coupons for free food for a month." Said Makarov while giving the reward to Lucy. Loki put his hands around her head and placed a necklace with a heart ornament made out of gold and a big diamond in the center.

Lucy was surprised with what he gave her. "I thought you were going to give me those flowers as the gift." Said Lucy as she gave him chocolates.

Loki shrugged "Those were just to decorate your apartment silly."

"But, I just gave you those chocolates; I don't deserve these expensive looking things."

Loki kissed Lucy "You already gave me something expensive also princess, your love."

"Let's dance shall we?" Lucy broke the kiss and pulled Loki to dance.

As they danced, Loki whispered "You look so beautiful tonight." And kissed her again.

The kiss ended quickly as Gray came between and separated them. He turned to Lucy "Luce, can I borrow him for a while?"

"Sure, what for?"

"Guy stuff."

Gray quickly shoved the protesting spirit out of the guild where the guys waited with daggering eyes. The guys kept threatening him if he ever made Lucy cry, they would torture him in every way they can and feed his remains to the dogs. Loki just shrugged and escaped, looking for Lucy in the guild.

Lucy turned, sensing someone was staring at her. Loki was patiently waiting until she was done talking with the other girls.

"Loki, what was that all about anyway? Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you ever since from that stall. What happened to you? You turned pale when you saw that man at the stall."

Loki sweated like crazy remembering the event that happened and felt something coming out of his mouth.

"Umm.. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Loki. I see something white coming out of your mouth." Lucy's sweat dropped seeing Loki in that state.

Loki snapped out of it "Uhh, no I'll explain, but please don't be shocked about what I'm going to say."

"Okay, just spill it already."

"You know that I'm handsome and most girls are crazy over me right? Well some of the guys are also like that. They chase me around and won't stop bothering me. That guy that we met was one of those guys that wouldn't stop stalking me. One time, I accidentally tripped in front of him and I fell on top of him, from that fall, our lips accidentally met. Since then he won't stop stalking me until I left the spirit world, then I met you."

Lucy's eyes widened "You mean that guy likes you? No wonder he was glaring at me when he saw us."

Loki gave a nervous laugh and held Lucy's hand, changing the conversation. "Are you tired? I'll take you home if you want to, it's already late outside, and you need to rest also."

Lucy nodded and waved a good bye to the entire guild before going out the doors, hand-in-hand.

"So, what do you think of our date tonight princess?"

"It's great, the spirit world is so interesting, are there good books in there also?"

Loki shrugged "You know that I hardly read anything, but we can go to the bookstore over there."

"But, why didn't I feel weak in the spirit world even though we were there for some time?"

"Do you remember that ring I put on your finger?"

Lucy nodded.

"That ring, prevents your magic from leaking out too much and makes you able to breathe freely."

"Can we go there some other time?"

"Anytime you want princess."

After some chats. They arrived at Lucy's apartment. Loki wished her a good night, kissed her and went back to the spirit world to brag about it to Taurus and the other spirits.

The End


End file.
